Christmas with Casey
by NeverEndingDasey
Summary: 6 years after Casey and Derek share a small romantic moment at the airport, both Casey and Derek have been avoiding each other. Edwin, Lizzie, and Marti wants to put a stop to it so they take VERY drastic measures which leads to having XMas in NYC! DASEY!
1. Your really leaving?

**Casey's POV**

"So uh, I guess this is it. You're leaving for the States tonight?"

I heard a familiar face crack as I was taping my boxes together. I didn't even have to turn around to know he was leaning against my doorframe starring blankly at the back of my neck.

I shifted slowly around so I was facing Derek's muscular figure. Wow, can three years change a person?

At the end of freshman summer and the beginning of sophomore year, the McDonald-Venturi clan became as one. Well, almost as one. Were not the most civilized family and we do tend to argue, most of the time coming from Derek and me, but we've toned it down a bit after the first year, but were a family nevertheless.

Derek and I have become closer over the past two years. We are not the best friends, but at least we aren't as far apart as when we started out. At the end of junior year, the name 'klutzilla' finally seized, but grade grubber still remained, but not as much as 'sell out' which was given to my so called friend Emily after her 'games' in junior year. Long story.

Derek remained King and by the time we were in senior year and Edwin and Lizzie started their freshman year (I assume they are 2-3 years apart), Edwin and Lizzie were already accepted into many social crowds. I became valedictorian and surprisingly nominated as Prom Queen only lose to Kendra by four votes. Derek of course, won Prom King.

Derek became more muscular due to hockey and had scouts from the Maple Leafs to come see him play on their last game. That was my first time ever going to the game and to me they looked quite impress. Due to his change in behavior about his grades, he was accepted into UT (University of Toronto) with ah hockey scholarship. He would start school next fall.

I, on the other hand, was accepted into UT, The University of NYC, Alberta College, and more offers on an academic scholar. It has always been my dream to go to UT, but I decided to go to NYC for several reasons. 1) My dad lives down there with a room I can stay in. He offered it to me before, but I wasn't really sure if I wanted to leave Canada even if it's not that far. 2) I will have a job when I get there at my dad's modeling agency where I can make copies and staple work.

"Uh yeah, I'm just taping up the stuff that will be shipped to New York later." I said hesitantly taping up the last box looking for a label to put on top of it.

"Oh well, that's good…" Man, could he make this a little less acquired please?

"Yeah, so I guess your not moving out until next year?" I asked finally finding a label to stick on the box.

"Well no. Sam is getting a crib near the University since he starts next month. I'm moving in with him at the end of the month and we'll split up everything." He said moving himself to my bed and sat down.

Sam. Unfortunately, he did not receive a hockey scholarship, but got a student loan in order to start school at UT.

"That's cool. I bet its always been your dream to share a man 'pad' with Sam?" I joked sitting next to him.

He laughed. "That and landing a date with Jessica Alba, but one out of two is pretty good." I playfully smacked him on the shoulder.

"You know there is always room for one more if you decide to come to UT instead of NYC." He insisted.

"I think you'll be plenty to handle without me!" I don't know why, but Derek has been pretty upset lately on my decision to go to new York. It seems as if he wants me to stay and bother him.

"But who's going to bother me in college?" He asked. Yep…how did I know?

"Haha, who knows? Maybe another Casey?" He giggled…I'm serious…giggled!

"No Casey, I think you're the one and only!"

**Derek's POV**

I'm so close to telling Casey how I really feel about her! Were both sitting on her bed joking about why she should stay here, well, she is joking. I really want her to stay! Ah, what was I thinking? I know Casey wont feel the same way…

"Hey Derek?" I hear her cope as she fiddle's with her coat jacket. Man does she look gorgeous!

Casey has changed a lot over the past three years. I guess the effect of me being a little nicer has changed her a little. She isn't know for falling down stairs because she doesn't have that much stress on her. I've noticed that she only falls due to stress or when she's really thinking hard on something. Her hair has gotten a lot longer, now it touches the midpoint of her back. She puts on lesser make-up, which makes her look even better. Her clothing is still preppy, but it has toned down. All and all, she couldn't look any better.

"Yeah Case?" I watch her fiddle with her hair.

"You are coming with us to the airport aren't you? You know, to say goodbye?"

I scratch my head at the word goodbye. Saying goodbye to Casey was going to be one of the hardest moments of my life.

"Yeah, of course."

**Casey's POV**

Saying goodbye to Derek was going to be one of the hardest moments of my life.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**How did you like the first Chapter? Second chapter is tha airport scene and after that…the drama begins!**


	2. Maybe she wont take off?

_I hope you know I hope you know_

_That this has nothing to do with you_

_Its Personal Myself and I_

_I got some figuring out to do-_

-_**Big Girls Don't**__**Cry **__Fergie_

**Casey's POV**

Maybe I should stay…

I mean, yeah my dads offerings are once in a lifetime, but that is not the real reason I am leaving! I thought if I told my self that, I would eventually start believing it.

Over the years, I have developed a small high school crush on Derek, which should have gone away in high school. Curse Derek and his nicer self these past two years!

The number one reason I don't want to go to UT is because I know that the more I'm around Derek, the more I'll like him and I know he'll never feel the same way.

"Casey, your flight leaves in 45 minutes! Hurry up!" I heard George call. I also heard mom say that maybe I should wait and miss this flight. Ha, typical mom. She doesn't want me to leave either.

I sighed and walked over to my bookshelf. Only one book didn't belong there, but its so hidden, you would have to know its there. It's a diary about all the things Derek has done nice to me and all the poems I've written about him. I grab it, feel on the cover, but then stuffed it back.

If I want to forget about Derek, I have to leave everything behind that has ever made me think of him. That would have been the whole damn room, but I've got to take some stuff.

I grabbed my purse, and said goodbye to my semi empty room. I left the bookcase full of books, my bed with sheets on it and the computer desk. It was so I could come back during my breaks but between me and myself, I don't plan to come back pretty soon.

I walked down the stairs, well at least 4 before I got trampled with hugs. Well, this isn't making me any better about my decision!

"I'll miss you so much Casey! You have to come back the next chance you get! We can go shopping…" Marti. The purple loving girl still remains, but the invisible friend does not. At age 8, she said it was ran over, but she 'buried' him and we had a funeral for him. She's more like me than anything and sometimes that gets on Derek's nerve.

She is very preppy and she knows the mall like the back of her hand. She's very smart, but sometimes, her smart mouth gets the best of her. That's a trait from Derek. She also has his smirk that unfortunately Lizzie picked up too…

"Casey why do you have to leave! Its because I can't dance isn't it?" I laughed and shook my head no. Lizzie. Sports fanatic, tomboy, but lovable Lizzie. I was going to miss her the most. She was the only one (I assume she hasn't told Edwin) that knows about my crush for Derek. She helps me through all my hard times even when I ramble. I think its because she puts me in that spy book…

I finally made it down the stairs only for Edwin to slide in front of me.

"Casey if you ever need an agent or a manager of any sort in the Big Apple, here's my card." Edwin. You might as well call him Derek in training. He tries so hard to be like his brother and wants to live up to his family prank legend. I don't think Edwin needs pranks though! He's a computer genius and I see a future business coming from this one…

I saw George hold my mom during her waterworks and I could have sworn I saw a tear escape from George.

George. He's like my second father. Coming into the house, I was probably the meanest to George having him to move everything for my liking, but what surprised me was that he didn't seem to mind. Once when it was father daughter day at his firm, I went in the place of Marti because she had food, poising and I slipped and called him dad. I was a little embarrassed, but he said we'll keep it between us.

'We might want to head out" I heard him say over mom's cries.

"Yeah, uh, Derek is already outside. He said he would go to see how teary we'll be when he leaves next year." My mom coped.

I was going to tell them about his man pad with Sam, but I decided he should be the one to tell them.

After receiving more teary hugs and sorrow goodbyes, we finally left to the airport. That's when the tears started pouring down my face.

"Flight 41 to New York City at gate 6 in ten!" The loud speaker carried through the whole airport.

"I guess that's me." I said taking out my ticket only to be stopped half way by my mom's bear hug.

"Casey I'm going to miss you so much! Come back the next break you get and I'll cook and get the house ready…" Mom. Overprotective, but lovable mom. She was probably taking it the worst which only made me feel more guilty!

I saw Derek smirk from the corner of my eye. Yeah Derek, you get ready for the waterworks too at the end of the month!

"Flight 41 at the gate, boarders aboard!"

After more hugs from my mom and a small lecture from George about boys, I was ready to go. I was about to go through the gate when Derek ran up to me.

"So you are going to give me a proper goodbye?" I slowly turned around to face him.

He smirked and crossed his hands in front of his chest. "It's the least I can do. After all, you wont be here to say goodbye to me." More with the guilt.

Ok, if I'm going to say it, I have to say it now.

"Derek"

**Derek's POV**

Ok, if I'm going to say it, I have to say it now.

"Casey"

**Casey's POV**

We said each others name at the same time.

"Wow, that was freaky." I heard him call out. He seemed to tense up and started this annoying movement from left to right.

"Um you go first!" I offered only to get back a "No, ladies first." Who made up that rule? Come on!

"Last call for Flight 41! Get to your gate!"

I looked in Derek's eyes at the same time he looked in mines.

"I guess I better go." I said as I saw last minute people move up to the door.

"Uh yeah um, bye Case…" He said as I saw a small tear tinkle in his eyes. That was only one of two surprises. He pulled me into a hug and we didn't let go for what it seemed forever, but really a few seconds. We didn't pull fully apart as we shared a small peck on the lips. My lips trembled with his touch.

"Um I…" I pointed to the gate. "Bye Derek." I sadly said as I backed away to the gate. He turned away to walk over to where Nora and George were. I have no idea if they saw the kiss because both of their heads were down on each others shoulder.

I gave the lady my ticket, went through the gates and walked on the plane.

I can still get off! The doors aren't closed!

**Derek POV**

Maybe she'll get off…maybe she realized how much se means to me!

**Casey's POV**

Yeah, get off and tell Derek my feelings… What if he doesn't feel the same? What if the kiss was just…

**Derek's POV**

The kiss wasn't just a spare of the moment thing was it?

**Casey's POV**

No, I got on this flight for a reason. Goodbye Derek!

The plane doors closed, someone got over the loud speaker and then…

**Derek's POV**

…the plane just took off…

Stupid, stupid me…

**Casey's POV**

Stupid, stupid me…

**This chapter is longer than the other one. So, how did you like it? Review please. I'm working on the next one now!**


	3. In flames you say?

**6 years later…**

**Casey's POV**

"Hey Lauren, can you get that phone for me?"

I walked out of my two-part glass made office into the office of my co-worker Lauren. I've been living In New York for 6 years and after signing a contract with 'York Talks' I am the editor of the celebrity gossip column.

Now I was never one to gossip or be in deep with celebrities, but surprisingly, I love my job and wouldn't trade it for the world.

"Hey Case, it's your sister Lizzie." Lauren called as I turned back into my office.

"Hey Lizzard what's up?" I was in a big rush to finish everything at the office. It was getting so close to Christmas that if everything wasn't done in time, I would find myself working on my break! Which wasn't bad. I've done it before.

Shoot, I've worked on Christmas before just to avoid going back home and running into…

"So Derek is coming for Christmas this year…" Lizzie started but I cut her off.

"See you next Holiday!" Well possibly not…I've missed every holiday for 2 years now.

"Come on Case! By now you should be over Derek and any possible spark you two had together." He didn't speak but I know Edwin was right behind her.

Edwin and Lizzie had the closest bond so it wasn't that surprising when they moved in together. What was surprising was when Edwin's girlfriend moved in with them. We always thought Ed and Lizzie would end up together, but I guess not.

"I am over Derek" Liar.

"I just…I'm busy right now and I might have to work overtime." I've used this excuse every time.

"Let Lauren do it!" …and Lizzie uses this one every time too.

"Actually…" I heard someone say on the other line.

"We only need one more article to fill the page. I will do it! I mean, I've always wanted to meet Brad Pitt so it'll be fun to see what he's doing now after his career is almost over." It was Lauren.

I walked to the hallway, shook my head, and mouthed no to her. I knew she could see me because the offices are made of glass. She instead turned away in her seat and said over the phone…

"Plus, it would be great seeing your family after I've heard so much about you guys but never seen faces. Only pictures to rely on which does not help because she hasn't visited you people in years. Hell, you could have changed your hair color or got a piercing by now." Note to self. Kill. Lauren.

"I agree with Lauren! Case, you can't avoid us forever. Were you not all for us staying in touch? I remember you use to want family time!" Lizzie argued.

I put my hand over my forehead and bit my lip. Boy did I hate when Lauren and Lizzie were right. Worst when they are both right at the same time.

"Listen, I'll think about it ok? Right now I have to go-" I heard a crash in Lizze's background.

"What was that? Is everything alright?" I asked worried.

"EDWIN I NEVER WANT TO SPEAK TO YOU EVER! I'LL BE BACK FOR MY STUFF LATER!" I heard an unfamiliar voice screech followed by a slam at their door.

"Listen Case, I'm going to have to call you back, but remember to think about it!" Lizzie said rushing off the phone.

"Ok Liz! Call me if anything is wrong!" I said before clicking off.

I walked across the hall to Lauren's room.

"Your evil you know that?" I said as she turned her chair to face me.

"Oh come on Casey. I've heard the story a million times about you and your family and the love for your stepbrother! Doesn't seem that bad to me and from what I hear besides the horrible screams of some chick in the background, your family sounds pretty ok."

Lauren. She's my Lizzie here in New York. I met her in college. We were roommates and we hit it off really well. We are now next-door neighbors in a gorgeous suburb. I keep her in check with work, but she teaches me how to loosen up a bit. She is not a wild party girl, but when we are invited to big parties, she tries to convince me to go. I am just not the party type.

Lauren is Sandy blond, green eyes, 5'6 with a thriller personality. She's both Lizzie and Edwin because she loves to spy! That is why she wanted to be a writer because she can spy and observe what she see's. The only thing is that she's just like Derek. She's a flirt and sometimes can be really conceded, but she's my best friend and I deal with it.

"I don't have a crush on my step brother anymore. It ended a long time ago." I argued leaning against her doorframe.

"Yeah sure. If that's so, why don't you go back and visit your family?" She shot back.

"Because there is a lot of work to do and I don't trust you can do it all!" I delivered.

"Bullshit Case! Come on, you love this Derek with all of your heart. If you can't get over him after you've moved away for 6 years, Case hon I'm sorry, but your never going to."

I slumped my shoulders and scratched my head. She was right. I wasn't over him and it sucks. Boy does it!

"Ok so what am I suppose to do? Go home, tell him how I feel and be completely shot down?"

"How do you know he'll shoot you down? Maybe he's feeling the same way you are, but you haven't seen each other in so long and you keep avoiding him at all cost!" She got up and put her hand on my shoulder.

"If it helps, I'll come with you to your parent's house. Or hell, why go to them when they can come to you!" She piped.

"My family coming to my house? No way no how!" I laughed.

"Hey, things can happen…"

**Lizzie's POV**

"Damn Edwin, your girlfriend has the worst temper!" I said shaking my head.

We have been living together for two years now and his girlfriend for one. She's freakin' Satin himself!

"Ya think?" Edwin replied slumping in a chair. "So was that Casey on the other line? What did she say?"

"What do you think? I don't think she's coming." I said pacing back and forth.

"Maybe she wont have to." Marti cheeped as she made her way downstairs. Marti had spent the night over here due to my mom's and George's plan. Marti was now sixteen years old in her junior year in high school. She follows in Casey's footsteps as far as fashion is concerned but unfortunately Derek's when it comes to brain power.

"You should really mind your own business." Edwin scolded.

"Whatever, listen! What if we bring ourselves to Casey? She couldn't avoid us if we were surrounding her house!" Marti moved her hands dramatically as if making a picture inside her head what it would be like. She isn't head of her drama club for nothing…

"I'm listening…" I was very interested with where this was going.

"Well what if something happened at the house and we would have to go to a relatives to stay…" She said with a deadful smirk on her face.

"That would be good, but A) Derek wont go to Casey's house and B) If anything happened at the house, they would suggest living here." Edwin sighed.

"Well A) He'll have to because if you haven't noticed, he lives in the room in the house and B) Psh, no one wants to live here!"

We both stared at Marti.

"No offense or anything, but your girlfriend is a bitch!" She commented.

"MARTI!" Edwin and I yelled.

"Fine, but trust me. What I have in mind will put you in flames…literally…" She did her hands in that evil motioned and let out a laugh.

Ok, this chick is scary…

**So how did you like it? Scary Marti…turn off or turn on? Review please!**


End file.
